


hatred is holy

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corruption was sinking into a darker power; corruption was abandoning your purest ideals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hatred is holy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by PrisonBrokeHost. Title from the August 29, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** .

Komamura was good; Tousen was just.

_He served Yamamoto-soutaichou, the man who had given him purpose in a world that judged at first glance. His reasons had been selfish, at least at first._

_He would uphold her beliefs; he would seek what she sought. For a while he entertained the notion that maintaining peace would be enough. It wasn't._

Komamura was sighted; Tousen was blind.

_He realized how grossly he had misjudged his oldest friend, his motivations and intentions. He had naively thought he could make Tousen see._

_His beady eyes opened; he laughed wildly at everything he was seeing for the first time, everything he wanted to destroy. The world was hideously ugly._

Komamura was a beast; Tousen was a man.

_He felt so strongly all the grief, confusion, and bitterness that accompanied a loss. He wanted to understand; he tried. He returned to her grave many times with nothing to say._

_He wanted revenge; he burned for it. They had killed her, she who was nothing if not kind and good, and they didn't care. He sold his soul for a chance at retribution._

Komamura forgave; Tousen avenged.

_He was a true friend to this man who had none. He said he would forgive his mistakes but the betrayal stung more the second time. And because their views were irreconcilable, that compassion still meant Tousen's death._

_Hisagi had plunged the sword into his skull; his throat was still torn. He wanted to apologize for everything. He wanted to memorize his face while he could still see. Both of them had fought so hard for him, and for this world._

Komamura loves; Tousen loved.

_An explosion of blood, Komamura turns to look at Aizen and roars._

Tousen's eyes pass seamlessly back into darkness, and it is familiar.  



End file.
